


La leggerezza dei sorrisi

by metamorphose



Series: Yuanfen [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Yamazaki Sousuke, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorphose/pseuds/metamorphose
Summary: Racconta dei tre giorni, già accennati nel capitolo 26 di "Yuanfen - Parte Prima", trascorsi con Ran e Ren. Sōsuke si renderà conto di avere un ruolo importante nella vita delle persone che gli sono vicine, saranno tre giorni di confronto e crescita.Tre capitoli interamente scritti secondo il suo punto di vista![Missing moment di "Yuanfen - Parte Prima"]





	1. Giorno 1

Il campanello trilla in modo continuo, svegliandomi da un piacevole sonno con Makoto tra le mie braccia. Si lamenta e mi stringe forte a sé, gli bacio la fronte e lui, mezzo addormentato, sorride per darmene uno sul petto. La luce del mattino mi perfora le pupille nel momento in cui volto la testa verso il comodino, guardo l'orario nel telefono e sospiro infastidito. Sono solo le sette di venerdì mattina, tra due ore dovrei essere a lavoro, speravo di dormire ancora un'oretta ma qualcuno ha pensato bene di rovinare il mio piano per stare più a lungo con Makoto. Il campanello suona un'altra volta, perciò sposto il lenzuolo per alzarmi e sciolgo a malincuore l'abbraccio che ci tiene uniti. Mi vesto veloce, esco dalla camera da letto e percorro il corridoio a passo svelto, irritato. Guardo dallo spioncino della porta che apro di scatto alla vista dei due ospiti. Mi si gela il sangue nelle vene.

Per quale motivo sono qui?  
È successo qualcosa di grave?  
Come lo spiego a Makoto? 

Andrà sicuramente in crisi, in panico. Si arrabbierà persino, perché so che queste cose lo mandano in bestia anche se non lo dà a vedere. Ma il suo viso diventa scuro e i suoi occhi torvi, cioè l'esatto contrario di quello che è di solito.

«Allora ci fai entrare?»

La voce di Ren arresta il turbinio dei miei pensieri, forse sia per il sonno che per la sorpresa mi faccio da parte per farli entrare, in condizioni normali lo avrei rimproverato per essere stato maleducato. Ci pensa Ran, presumo che sia lei la ragazza al suo fianco, gli somiglia e ricordo vagamente il suo viso da quell'incontro in città dopo il matrimonio.  
Li faccio accomodare in salotto e domando se desiderano qualcosa da bere o da mangiare, ma rispondono di essere a posto così. Titubante mi assento e faccio ritorno in camera da letto per svegliare loro fratello, provo agitazione e non so come dirgli che ci sono i gemelli, venuti senza preavviso e per chissà quale motivo, ad attenderlo in salotto.  
Lo scuoto dolcemente e gli sussurro all'orecchio più e più volte, ma il sonno lo tiene prigioniero, non c'è altro da fare se non essere diretto. 

«Makoto… ci sono i tuoi fratelli di là»

Per un attimo mi guarda confuso, incredulo di aver sentito bene ma appena gli rivolgo uno sguardo eloquente si alza di scatto e mi guarda con tanto d'occhi. Esce dal letto con un balzo e, incurante di essere in mutande, va subito nella stanza in cui si trovano loro. Mi limito a seguirlo con dei vestiti in mano.

«Che ci fate qui?»  
«Abbiamo pensato di farti, meglio dire farvi una sorpresa!»

Ran sorride mentre si alza e abbraccia il suo fratellone, Ren si limita a fare un cenno con il capo. Servono diversi secondi prima che Makoto ricambi l'abbraccio della sorella.

«Mi state nascondendo qualcosa?»  
«Perché pensi che stiamo nascondendo qualcosa?»  
«Perché venite qui prevalentemente quando c'è qualcosa che non va, per essere precisi quando Ren è nei guai» 

Quest'ultimo rotea gli occhi al cielo sbuffando, offeso dalle parole del fratello. Osservo la situazione in silenzio, comprendendo bene la preoccupazione di Makoto. Lui ama tanto i suoi fratelli, sono il bene più prezioso che ha - sono sicuro di questo, anche se non me l'ha mai detto - preoccuparsi per loro è inevitabile, soprattutto per Ren che cerca sempre la sua attenzione nel modo peggiore, ossia mettendosi molto spesso nei guai.  
Poggio i vestiti sul divano e lascio la stanza per dare loro spazio e allontanarmi da una situazione in cui mi sento fuori luogo. Non ho fratelli né sorelle più grandi o più piccoli di me, Gō è la persona che posso considerare come una sorellina, ma è diverso in un certo senso essere fratelli e scegliere qualcuno come tale. Non è questione tanto del sangue, del DNA o dei genitori, ma del tempo che si trascorre assieme. Benché buona parte della mia infanzia l'abbia trascorsa con Rin e Gō, quest'ultima è comunque un'estranea perché non conosco dettagli che Rin potrebbe conoscere, come le sue abitudini e tutto quello che chi vive a stretto contatto può sapere. Per questo motivo mi sento così fuori posto da pensare che sia meglio che io non sia qui, che sia meglio lasciare a Makoto e ai suoi fratelli lo spazio necessario. Mi sembra di essere un ladro, rubo momenti che nemmeno merito di assistere.  
Accendo il bollitore per scaldare l'acqua e preparo le nostre due tazze di caffellatte, come di consueto faccio quando sono io il primo a svegliarmi. È un rituale che non mi dispiace compiere, mi calma e so quanto _a lui_ faccia piacere trovare la propria tazza pronta ad attenderlo. Dal salotto provengono le voci dei tre fratelli, quella di Makoto ha assunto un tono più calmo e basso. Ogni tanto ridono e io sorrido con loro, ma non so il motivo per cui stiano ridendo perché non ascolto cosa si dicono. All'improvviso vengo abbracciato da dietro e ricevo un bacio sulla nuca, accarezzo le braccia che mi stringono cercando di mascherare l'imbarazzo che provo dietro a un sorriso. 

«Ehi»  
«Ehi»  
«Sei in imbarazzo?»  
«No…»  
«E invece lo sei, hai le orecchie rosse!»

Ride e questo peggiora il mio rossore, non mi piace quando mi fanno notare che sono imbarazzato. Non mi piace quando mi sento esposto e vulnerabile, le parole intaccano con maggiore potenza la mia anima e Makoto sta acquisendo sempre di più questo potere. Ogni sua parola percorre le orecchie, viene elaborata dal cervello e poi si deposita nelle profondità del mio essere ed ecco che divento vulnerabile.

«È pronto il caffellatte»

Gli metto la tazza davanti al viso, la sua risata si placa ma continua a guardarmi con quello sguardo che ride di me. Anche questa volta non la spunto, non riesco mai a vince del tutto contro di lui.

«Grazie»

Beve un sorso e si volta per tornare dai gemelli, ma lo fermo afferrandolo per un braccio. Mi rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo, il suo sorriso si spegne un poco. Mi attende, ma io non so come dirgli in maniera carina che non voglio stare qui con loro, allora mi accarezza una guancia e mi incoraggia ad aprire bocca.

«C'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi»

Non è una domanda, è una semplice constatazione. Sì, vorrei dirgli tutto quello che sto provando, dal senso di inadeguatezza che mi porta a desiderare la fuga fino al mio desiderio di rubare questi loro momenti speciali, ma sono certo che lo ferirei oltre che suscitargli preoccupazione. Lui non sa, non riesco proprio a raccontare del mio tremendo passato.

«Quanti giorni stanno qui?»  
«Solo per il fine settimana, lunedì mattina vanno via»

Mi si stringe lo stomaco per la delusione e per l'ansia. Non che avessimo fatto dei progetti per questo fine settimana, ma avevo pianificato di trascorrere del tempo _con lui_. Però non esistiamo solo noi due, ci sono altre persone e realtà che ruotano attorno a noi che non possiamo ignorare, lasciare da parte. Fanno parte di noi, in fondo.

«Capito, forse è meglio se ti lascio con loro e che io me ne torni a casa»  
«Stai cercando di scappare?»

La voce di Ren ci fa sobbalzare entrambi, lo guardiamo con occhi sbarrati come se fosse la prima volta che lo vediamo. La nostra bolla, quella che spesso ci racchiude nel nostro mondo, è stata punta da un ago ed è scoppiata. Siamo entrambi scossi da questo, servono alcuni attimi per riprenderci e ritrovare il contatto con la realtà, nel frattempo interviene anche Ran.

«Per noi non è un problema se rimani, anzi io ne sarei contenta. Ho sempre voluto conoscerti, perciò rimani»

Il suo sorriso affabile fa vacillare il mio piano di fuga, rinforzando il desiderio di essere parte di quella realtà di amore fraterno. Makoto accarezza di nuovo la mia guancia, mi rivolge un sorriso così amorevole che l'imbarazzo provocato dalla carezza davanti ai suoi fratelli viene sostituito dalla voglia di stringerlo forte a me. Gli stringo solo la maglia, con le mani scosse da un leggero tremore che mi auguro sia impercettibile.

«Allora rimani?»

Alla sua domanda annuisco sconfitto da loro tre che ritornano in salotto a chiacchierare. Io rimango fuori dal dipinto a osservarli appoggiato al davanzale della finestra, il punto migliore di osservazione. Emi struscia la sua testolina contro il mio braccio, facendo fusa rumorose. L'accarezzo un poco, lei mi lecca le dita con la sua lingua ruvida e poi vi sfrega il muso contro come per rassicurarmi in questa situazione che mi mette in difficoltà. Quando si tratta di famiglia, io provo un brivido lungo la schiena e spiacevoli ricordi vengono riprodotti nella mia mente. Chiudo gli occhi e faccio un respiro profondo per scacciarli via, bevo il poco caffellatte rimasto e mi dirigo in bagno per lavarmi.  
Quando sono pronto Makoto mi saluta alla porta con un piccolo bacio che mi fornisce la carica per affrontare una giornata lavorativa stancante. Gli accarezzo i capelli, preoccupato mi domando se andrà tutto bene. Gli bacio la fronte e mi allontano da casa, con il cuore che batte ansioso nel mio petto.

  
 

Durante le mie ore di lavoro sono distratto dai miei pensieri e dalle mie preoccupazioni, benché abbia accettato di stare con loro il dubbio di essere di troppo mi perseguita. Se da una parte desidero restare, dall'altra rivivo i momenti spiacevoli della mia famiglia. Vorrei poter essere sereno, eppure mi si stringono le viscere. Cerco di focalizzare tutta la mia attenzione nel lavoro, mi lascio frastornare dalle chiacchiere leggere e insulse di Okada. Frequentandolo ho imparato ad avere a che fare con lui, è un _senpai_ tutto sommato in gamba, sa svolgere bene il proprio lavoro anche se il più delle volte è pigro. Ho compreso che gli piace molto bere dopo il lavoro e che sono l'unica persona che gradisce avere attorno. È un tipo difficile e imprevedibile, però mi risulta abbastanza semplice averci a che fare adesso che lo conosco un po' meglio rispetto a prima. Credo di poterlo considerare quasi un buon amico oltre che collega di lavoro, mi è stato vicino nei momenti di difficoltà con Makoto. Non gli ho mai raccontato niente di quel che è successo, ma ha sempre avuto una parola di riguardo per me e questo mi ha aiutato a prendere delle decisioni e fare delle scelte.  
Al mondo esistono persone che pur non sapendo niente riescono a intuire la situazione e sanno cosa dire, le ammiro molto perché io in questo non riesco. Ho sempre bisogno che mi venga spiegato tutto e dico lo stesso le cose sbagliate, con Makoto è un po' diverso ma ho fatto lo stesso tanti errori con lui. Di questo mi dispiaccio ancora, non merita di soffrire per colpa della mia mancanza di tatto.

Nel tragitto verso casa faccio sosta in una pasticceria per comprare dei dolcetti per dopo cena. Non so se sia una buona idea, credo che sia carino e nel caso dovesse andare male sarebbero un mezzo per trovare conforto. In questo momento provo felicità mista ad angoscia, proseguo verso il nostro appartamento ripetendomi che andrà tutto bene. In treno sono più inquieto del solito, non riesco proprio a rimanere seduto e fermo. Infatti tamburello le mie dita sul ginocchio e gioco con la chiusura della ventiquattrore, incapace di evitare di far ruotare la rotellina e consapevole che potrei romperla. Quando scendo mi sembra che l'asfalto abbia incollato la suola delle mie scarpe perché faccio una fatica immensa a camminare, inoltre il mio cuore dalla cassa toracica si è spostato in gola, a due passi dall'ugola.  
Nel momento in cui inserisco la chiave nella toppa, faccio un respiro profondo e poi giro per aprirla, mantengo ancora per un poco gli occhi chiusi. Ascolto delle voci allegre che provengono dalla cucina, riconosco subito sono Ran e Makoto che ridono chissà per cosa; dal bagno proviene lo scrosciare dell'acqua, con molta probabilità Ren si sta facendo una doccia.

« _Onii-chan_ , quando ritorna Sou?»  
«In qualsiasi momento»

Mi viene spontaneo sorridere quando Ran accorcia il mio nome di battesimo, come se lo avesse fatto da sempre, come se ci conoscessimo da tanto di quel tempo da poterci permettere questa piccola confidenza che provoca un tiepido calore nel mio petto fino al resto del corpo. Mi sembra di sognare, mi sembra davvero di vivere un sogno in cui io faccio parte di una famiglia in grado di amarsi, apprezzarsi e accettarsi nonostante le diversità di ogni membro.

«Sono qui»

Lo sussurro piano e apro gli occhi. Appoggio la ventiquattrore sulla panca facendo un po' di rumore, mi levo le scarpe e prendo in braccio Emi per coccolarla. Ran si affaccia dalla soglia della cucina e appena mi scorge sorride.

«Non ti avevamo sentito. Bentornato a casa e ottimo lavoro! Dico a Ren di sbrigarsi perché sto morendo di fame»

Il suo sorriso caloroso mi trasmette calma e gioia, la sua parlantina veloce e vivace animano l'ingresso. Vengo poi raggiunto da Makoto che si asciuga le mani con il panno da cucina, mi sorride dolce e mi bacia veloce.

«Bentornato, com'è andata oggi?»

Ricambio il bacio e vorrei di più, ma mi accontento di quel leggero sfregamento di labbra.  
Lo seguo in cucina, lascio Emi sul davanzale e chiacchieriamo un po’ prima che ritornino i gemelli. Gli racconto un po’ di come sia andata la giornata, ma subito cambio argomento perché altro mi impensierisce.

«Tua sorella già abbrevia il mio nome»  
«Sì, lei fa così quando gli piace qualcuno»  
«Ma non ha avuto ancora modo di conoscermi, come può pensare che io le piaccia?»  
«Sou, c'è una cosa chiamata istinto e lei ce l'ha. Capisce subito le cose e le persone, poi abbiamo avuto modo di parlare»  
«Aspetta… per “parlare” intendi “parlare di me”?»  
«Certo»

Mi massaggio gli occhi e provo a dissimulare l'imbarazzo che provo. Chissà che cosa si sono detti, potrei indagare ma temo le risposte e la mia reazione a queste. Non sono per niente bravo a mantenere la calma quando si tratta di cose personali, intime, non sono nemmeno più in grado di nascondere il mio imbarazzo da quando Makoto è entrato nella mia vita. Credo che mi abbia ammorbidito un po' troppo, un tempo ero più impenetrabile.

«Tranquillo, ho parlato bene di te. Ran è entusiasta, pure Ren anche se non lo mostra più di tanto»  
«Va bene, basta così»  
«Ti imbarazza? Non pensavo che fossi così, che cosa carina» 

Lo guardo male, ma lui ridacchia e mi bacia la punta del naso. Si prende sempre gioco di me, sa benissimo che alcune cose mi mettono a disagio ma lui le fa lo stesso. Ci stringiamo in un abbraccio di cui avevo bisogno e che a fatica sciogliamo quando entrano i gemelli.

«Ecco i due piccioncini»

Il tono pungente di Ren mi provoca irritazione, ma fa sorridere Makoto e lo prende in giro facendogli il verso. Ran, invece deve aver intuito il mio stato d'animo, mi dà una piccola carezza sul braccio e mi guarda con occhi che chiedono scusa per il commento del fratello. Mi sento così spaesato da questo clima intimo, non so bene come dovrei comportarmi e reagire. Sì, sono proprio un pesce fuor d'acqua eppure voi farne parte.  
Mentre ceniamo ho modo di apprendere piccoli dettagli dei gemelli. Ran mi racconta con entusiasmo che cosa hanno fatto per quel giorno, sia Ren che il fratello maggiore intervengono di tanto in tanto per abbellire o puntualizzare la narrazione. Ran sorride sempre, anche quando è seria le sue labbra hanno un'incurvatura rivolta verso l'altro; gli occhi sono luminosi e curiosi, guizzano da una parte all'altra catturati dalle novità. Per questo somiglia tanto a Makoto che riesce a emozionarsi con poco e ad affrontare il mondo senza perdere la propria luce. Entrambi hanno la capacità di guidare i cuori delle persone, di metterle a loro agio e di sorprenderle con la loro delicatezza. Ren invece pare che sia il contrario della sorella, è più schivo e sfuggente. Qualcosa lo intrappola nelle sue paure, gli spigoli della sua anima sono pungenti al punto da renderlo difficile da avvicinare, però qualcosa lo accomuna agli altri due: i suoi occhi si sciolgono dal loro gelo quando qualcosa colpisce il suo cuore, che tiene nascosto dietro a una barriera.  
Da quel che mi raccontano deduco che si siano divertiti un sacco. La mattina è stata trascorsa dai gemelli senza la presenza di Makoto e hanno un po’ gironzolato per la città. Poi per l'ora di pranzo Makoto li ha raggiunti e hanno mangiato assieme, dopo di che sono andati ad Akihabara perché Ren doveva comprare un accessorio per il suo computer. Hanno avuto modo di rimanere immersi in quell'atmosfera surreale di giochi di luce e colori tipici del quartiere. 

«Saresti dovuto venire anche tu»  
«Ho dovuto lavorare, mi spiace»  
«Però domani sei libero, giusto?»  
«Giusto»  
«Allora andiamo tutti a Sumida per vedere l'acquario! Non ci sono mai stata e mi piacerebbe molto visitarlo»

Non è una brutta idea, anche se un po’ infantile. Faccio caso che Makoto ne è entusiasta, che il luccichio nei suoi occhi è lo specchio della sua voglia di trascorrere del tempo in un posto affascinante.

«Ma sei ancora una bambina?»

Il secondo commento sarcastico di Ren rovina l'atmosfera distesa, subito iniziano a battibeccare. Makoto sorride sotto i baffi, mentre io lo guardo confuso, ricevo come risposta un “lascia perdere” detto con il labiale. Continuiamo a mangiare, adesso viene da ridere anche a me a sentirli discutere per una sciocchezza come questa.  
Al termine della cena i due fratelli continuano la loro discussione in salotto, Ren accende il televisore per non ascoltare più la sorella che imperterrita continua la sua lotta per andare all'acquario. Io e Makoto sparecchiamo e laviamo i piatti come ogni sera.

«Sono davvero sempre così?»  
«Sì, da quando erano bambini»

Posso solo immaginare la pazienza che i suoi genitori possono aver avuto in tutti questi anni.

«Prima non mi piaceva che bisticciassero, li fermavo sempre o cercavo di accontentarli. Poi trasferendomi qui a Tokyo e facendo di tanto in tanto ritorno a casa ho capito che in realtà il loro continuo discutere fa parte del loro rapporto. Insomma, si vogliono davvero un gran bene e come fratelli è normale avere anche questo tipo di interazioni»

Da come parla sembra che lui sia al di fuori da quel contesto, che non ne faccia parte nemmeno per un poco. Il tono di voce usato ha una leggera nota di delusione e mi dispiace sentirla.

«Non ho fratelli o sorelle, ma penso che sia altrettanto normale che ci siano fratelli come te che viziano i fratelli minori»

Le mie parole gli strappano un sorriso, annuisce e prosegue a lavare i piatti che poi asciugo e sistemo al loro posto. Qualche volta mi capita di notare che Makoto si sente un po' fuori da tutto, in particolare dai rapporti con le persone. È come se credesse che sia normale essere un passo più indietro e fuori, non so se è un meccanismo che ha interiorizzato in tutti questi anni. Non è qualcosa che ho mai approfondito, non credo neppure che lui se ne renda davvero conto ma io lo noto ogni volta che succede. Se solo sapesse di quanto potere ha sulle persone, se solo potessi togliergli il velo che copre i suoi occhi.

Infine la discussione tra i gemelli si conclude con l'intervento di Makoto che calma le acque. Il piano di andare all'acquario è confermato da un grugnito infastidito di un Ren reso ragionevole non dalla parlantina della sorella, ma dalla dolcezza del fratello maggiore. Poi Ran e Makoto propongono di guardare un film tutti insieme, quando io e il gemello, seduto scomposto sulla poltrona perché sul divano non c'è posto, scopriamo che è una noia mortale ci scambiamo uno sguardo quasi disperato. Nemmeno alla metà del film abbandono la stanza per fare una pausa sigaretta, Makoto non si accorge che me ne sono andato talmente è preso dalla pellicola. Dopo poco vengo raggiunto dal fratellino, che si appoggia al davanzale e mi guarda con occhi impertinenti.

«Me ne dai una?»

Mi pare di rivivere la stessa scena di qualche mese fa. Gli risponderei per le rime, ma mantengo la mia compostezza e lo ignoro. Credo di non riuscire mai ad abituarmi del tutto al suo atteggiamento maleducato, l'ho sempre mal sopportato.

«Per favore»  
«Sai, dovresti comprartele»  
«Sai, le sigarette degli altri sono più buone» 

Ridacchio sotto i baffi mentre gli passo il pacchetto e l'accendino, mi faccio un po’ più da parte così da offrirgli più spazio. Fumiamo in silenzio, dietro di noi in sottofondo il televisore acceso e davanti a noi la città che brilla nell'oscurità della notte.  
Mentre toglie la cenere dalla sigaretta, inizia a parlare con quel suo tono pungente che ancora mi irrita. Mi domando se riuscirà un giorno a non parlarmi in questo modo, ma finché mi vede come avversario la vedo dura.

«E quindi state ancora insieme»  
«Già»  
«Eravate a un passo dal lasciarvi»  
«Non me lo ricordare, per favore»  
«Eppure siete qui, come una coppia di pensionati»  
«Attento a come parli, ragazzino»  
«È vero ai vecc–»

Gli tiro una gomitata sul costato e lui si piega in avanti, ridendo alla mia risposta in cui gli dico di portarmi rispetto e che mi mancano ancora circa due anni ai trenta. I trenta sono un traguardo non tanto felice per una persona, ricordano di quanto più anziani siamo e quanto il tempo corra veloce come a perdifiato per raggiungere una meta lontana eppure sempre così prossima.

«Tutto sommato va bene così. Va bene che stiate insieme, ma evitate di fare i piccioncini davanti ai miei occhi, quello ancora non riesco ad accettarlo»

Il fumo mi va di traverso appena sento che la nostra relazione è stata in qualche modo accettata anche da lui, che mi dà qualche pacca sulla schiena e nel frattempo continua a fumare senza rivolgere lo sguardo verso di me. Credo che sia accaduto qualcosa di incredibile che vorrei che fosse segnato sul calendario per ricordarlo anche negli anni futuri. Lui spegne la sigaretta e poi ritorna in salotto come se niente fosse accaduto, questo mi fa avere il dubbio di essermi sognato la nostra breve, coincisa e pungente conversazione.  
La gola raschia e sono costretto a bere un po’ di acqua, ma il fastidio non passa nemmeno quando siamo a letto, come il dubbio di aver avuto un'allucinazione.  
Makoto mi abbraccia e mi bacia, le sue mani mi accarezzano i capelli. Ha gli occhi chiusi e un'espressione appagata, vivere dei momenti come questi lo rendono appagato e gli infondono una quiete profonda, quasi spirituale. 

«Sono contento che tu sia rimasto e che vai d'accordo con Ren»

Alzo un sopracciglio perché a me non sembra proprio che andiamo d'accordo. Vero che non è più ostile come prima, ma qualcosa mi dice che ancora non gli piaccio al cento per cento e nemmeno a me piace ancora al cento per cento. Riferisco questi miei pensieri a Makoto e lui sorride.

 

«Siete solo due persone difficili da approcciare, perché vi chiudete in voi stessi e serve del tempo per aprirvi. Penso che sia questo il motivo per cui non riuscite a interagire fra di voi in modo diverso, ma credo che pian piano andrete davvero molto d'accordo. Abbi pazienza con Ren, dagli il tempo di fidarsi di te»  
 

Non rispondo, mi limito ad abbracciarlo più stretto a me. Lui mi accarezza la schiena nuda con tocchi leggeri e casuali, segno che sta per addormentarsi; spengo la luce e guardo la parete davanti a me per un po'. I miei sentimenti sono confusi, non so più bene che cosa stia provando. Una lieve ansia si posa sul mio cuore, ho un po' di timore per domani e mi sento uno sciocco per questo. Non pensavo che fosse così importante per me fare buona impressione a quei due ragazzi, non pensavo che dessi così tanta importanza a tutto questo, non pensavo che tutto ciò che riguarda Makoto sarebbe diventato una priorità.  
  
  
  
 

* * *

**Note:**  
Che bello rivedervi, cari lettori! Vi sono per caso mancata? A me è mancato tanto tanto pubblicare in questi mesi di pausa, ma sono stati necessari e inevitabili perché la vita reale mi ha risucchiata nel suo vortice di caos e impegni. Ho cambiato casa e ho avuto momenti terribili che non sono ancora del tutto passati, ma sono contenta di essere finalmente riuscita a pubblicare il primo capitolo di questa missing moment.  
Questa piccola raccolta spianerà la strada alla seconda parte di  _Yuanfen_  perché vengo nuovamente accennati temi che verranno trattati appunto nel seguito della storia principale.  
Se ci sono errori di battitura, refusi, perdonatemi ma ho riletto e riletto la storia senza più notarli. Ditemi se ci sono, ve ne sarei grata!  
  
Ci vediamo  **domenica prossima**  con il secondo giorno!  
  
Un abbraccio


	2. Giorno 2

Apro gli occhi e la luce lieve del mattino, che penetra dalle veneziane non del tutto chiuse, mi permette di osservare Emi, che dorme raggomitolata sul cuscino di Makoto. Abbasso lo sguardo sul viso dell'uomo che scopro di stringere a me ogni mattina, durante la notte ci muoviamo e ci separiamo, ma puntualmente al mattino siamo sempre vicini. Siamo proprio come una molla, ci allontaniamo per poi ritornare nelle braccia dell'altro.  
Ogni volta che osservo il suo viso addormentato, la sua figura intenta a cucinare, le sue mani che accarezzano Emi o la sua bocca in grado di amarmi in forme diverse, mi rendo conto di non vivere un sogno. Forse l'avrò detto tante volte, ma sono sempre così contento di averlo al mio fianco e di svegliarmi trovandolo abbracciato a me, di sentire la sua voce gentile quando rientro a casa dopo il lavoro, di condividere momenti belli e brutti, di stringerci in un abbraccio, di scambiarci un bacio, di asciugare le sue lacrime, di ricevere cure per il mio cuore. È sempre bello rendersi conto di essere in grado di amare ancora, nonostante le ferite, nonostante i traumi, nonostante il dolore.  
La porta della stanza degli ospiti cigola, dei passi strascicati si dirigono verso il bagno. Guardo l'orario nel telefono ed è ancora così presto, starei ancora a letto ma se rimanessi qui finirei per svegliare anche Makoto, che preferisce dormire molto più a lungo. Scosto il lenzuolo e mi alzo prestando attenzione a non svegliarlo, si raggomitola nel lenzuolo; invece Emi si stiracchia e mi raggiunge sul bordo del letto per essere presa in braccio. Insieme andiamo in cucina e le preparo il pasto, mentre lei attende sul davanzale della finestra e guarda con interesse fuori. La coda si muove un poco e le orecchie ad ogni rumore ruotano, gli occhietti azzurri luminosi e curiosi. Da quella finestra sembra che lei scorga ogni giorno un mondo nuovo in questa realtà apparentemente immutabile, sempre uguale a se stessa. Eppure per Emi ogni giorno è diverso, ogni mattina guarda fuori e qualcosa cattura la sua attenzione. Mi accosto a lei e guardo oltre la superficie del vetro, ma ai miei occhi sembra tutto come ieri.  
Aspetto ancora prima di preparare il caffellatte per berlo assieme a Makoto quando si sarà svegliato, perciò per occupare il tempo mi dirigo in bagno per farmi una doccia. Incontro Ren che rientra in stanza, mugugna qualcosa e sparisce dietro la porta. Mi ha ricordato suo fratello perché anche lui quando è appena sveglio non è in grado di formulare mezza frase senza biascicare le parole rendendo il tutto un ammasso di suoni indefiniti.  
L'acqua tiepida scivola dalla mia testa lungo tutto il corpo, come i rimasugli di sonno e stanchezza che abbandonano i miei occhi e le mie spalle. Tutto viene risucchiato e scorre giù lungo lo scarico, nessun peso grava sulle mie spalle e sulla mia testa. Faccio dei respiri profondi per calmarmi, mi ripeto che sarà una giornata come tante altre, benché ci siano due ospiti particolari e importanti.  
Nello stesso momento in cui esco dal bagno, Ran esce dalla camera e mi guarda con uno sguardo che non riesco a decifrare e che mi mette a disagio. Le sue pupille scorrono lungo l'accappatoio, la prendo un po’ in giro per dissimulare la strana sensazione che mi provoca.

«Non ti innamorare di me»  
«Scemo»  
«Buongiorno anche a te!»

Se ne va in cucina, ridendo e scuotendo la testa. Io entro in camera da letto con un dolce tepore nel petto e un sorriso che si addolcisce ancora di più quando vedo Makoto mezzo sveglio, che si stropiccia gli occhi. Mi siedo sul bordo del letto e gli accarezzo i capelli, lui subito sorride e mi stringe in un abbraccio.

«Ti sei già fatto la doccia, profumi di buono…»

Lo stringo a mia volta e lo trascino verso di me, gli bacio il collo. Lo sento ridere e irrigidirsi perché gli sto provocando il solletico, che soffre tantissimo. Potrei benissimo evitare di farglielo, ma mi diverte sentirlo ridere e dimenarsi tra le mie braccia; anche quando mi implora di dargli tregua non posso fare a meno di continuare questo gioco infantile.  
Lo lascio libero dopo poco e mi alzo dal letto per vestirmi, ma vengo trattenuto per l'accappatoio.

«Che c'è?»  
«Stai ancora un po’ con me»  
«Almeno lasciami vestire»

Lascia la presa con espressione delusa dipinta in volto e io mi avvicino al comò, apro il mio cassetto della biancheria evitando di fare troppo rumore, come faccio ogni mattina per non svegliarlo. Mi tolgo l'accappatoio e indosso i boxer, ma, sbirciando nello specchio, noto il suo sguardo intenso rivolto verso il mio corpo. Non è la prima volta che faccio caso a quel bagliore malizioso nei suoi occhi, quando mi guarda in modo così penetrante mi sento esposto. Subito provo un timido calore che si propaga dal basso ventre verso ogni altra parte del corpo, la mia pelle diviene sensibile alle carezze del suo sguardo. Non resisto, mi volto di scatto e lo raggiungo, mi butto tra le sue braccia che mi accolgono arpionandosi alla mia schiena. Ci scambiamo un bacio umido, i nostri corpi si avvinghiano fra loro e i nostri respiri si fanno più pesanti. Dei colpi improvvisi e poco gentili alla porta ci fanno separare, ci guardiamo negli occhi imbarazzati come due adolescenti scoperti a baciarsi dai genitori. Ci scambiamo uno sguardo che non necessita di essere tradotto in parole, entrambi avremmo voluto che questo momento di coccole durasse un po’ di più.

«Non vorrei disturbare, ma Ran rompe dicendo che vorrebbe andare il prima possibile a Sumida»

Un “non è vero” proviene dalla cucina.

«Quindi, se non vi dispiace, potreste finirla di fare i piccioncini e iniziare a prepararvi»  
«Come fai a sapere che stavamo facendo i piccioncini?»  
«Non sapete fare altro voi due»

Makoto ridacchia contro la mia spalla, io mi limito a fare un sorriso un po’ ironico. Penso di star prendendo gusto a battibeccare con Ren, tutto grazie alle parole rassicuranti di Makoto di ieri sera. È in grado di allontanare le mie paure quando mi parla. Forse ha ragione, forse è vero che per me e per Ren serve tempo per aprirci e avvicinarci, siamo due persone complesse e intrappolate dal ricordo del passato o addirittura ancora nel passato stesso. Per togliere di dosso le catene del passato è importante trovare una chiave che apra i dannati lucchetti, per adesso entrambi lo trasciniamo con noi nel nostro cammino perché di quella chiave non ve n'è ancora l'ombra.

«Forse è meglio sbrigarci»

Sospiro mentre mi alzo, afferro il suo polso e lo trascino in piedi tra le mie braccia. Ci scambiamo un ultimo bacio, meglio dire l'ultima serie di baci prima di affrontare una giornata di separazione imposta. Il sabato e la domenica sono i _nostri_ giorni, i giorni che dedichiamo all'altro ma non questa volta e sarà dura sopportare la nostra vicina lontananza.

  
 

Qualche ora più tardi siamo davanti a una grande vasca, io e Makoto ci teniamo stretti per i mignoli. Quando le mie dita hanno sfiorato le sue, è arrossito ma non si è sottratto al contatto. Non possiamo tenerci per mano come tutte le altre coppie presenti, non vogliamo attirare l'attenzione su di noi. In fondo, nonostante Makoto sia fiero del nostro amore, teme la cattiveria degli altri. Credo che sia meglio dire che teme che la cattiveria degli altri faccia del male a me più che a se stesso; questa sua cura mi rende contento e allo stesso tempo mi ferisce, non è un piacere venire a conoscenza che la persona che amiamo si costringa a limitare le proprie intenzioni e a tenere a bada i propri desideri per non farci sentire a disagio. Io so quanto gli piacerebbe stringermi la mano, guardarmi con ancora più amore negli occhi.  
Adesso il suo sguardo è rivolto all'acqua e ai pesci, li osserva con una luce malinconica e addolorata. Mi preoccupa leggermente non comprendere che cosa gli stia passando per la testa, chissà che cosa sta rivivendo, chissà quali immagini stanno scorrendo davanti ai suoi occhi. Potrei chiedergli, potrei indagare eppure sento che non devo intromettermi e che sarà lui a raccontarmi quando sarà pronto a farlo. Ho imparato, in realtà sto ancora imparando, a pazientare e a dare il giusto tempo alle cose, forzare non porta buoni risultati.

Ran e Ren sono in un angolo che discutono sui nomi dei pesci. Ran sostiene che si chiamino in un certo modo, Ren invece in un altro. Lei scuote più volte il capo e ribadisce di avere ragione, ma il gemello non si arrende e insiste. So già per certo che nessuno dei due vincerà questa discussione, perché ne nascerà un'altra appena cambieremo sala. È stato così per le precedenti quattro sale.

«È così grande che mi sento smarrito, eppure l'oceano lo è ancora di più. Solo a pensarci ho i brividi»

La sua voce cattura la mia attenzione, mi volto a guardare il suo profilo. Ora il suo sguardo si è fatto molto più lontano e malinconico di poco prima, vorrei riportarlo qui ma mi limito a stringergli la mano e a sussurragli vicino all'orecchio.

«Io sono qui»

Le sue labbra si incurvano leggermente, si volta verso di me e mi risponde.

«Lo so»

Ran ci chiama e noi la seguiamo, la nostra stretta non si scioglie. Lui mi stringe la mano come se non volesse perdersi ancora di più nella sua mente, io lo stringo a mia volta come un'ancora ben salda al fondale marino. Gli impedirò di andare alla deriva, trascinato dalla corrente dei suoi pensieri. Continuiamo a tenerci per mano fino al termine della visita, provando a non dare peso agli sguardi degli altri visitatori. All'uscita Ran mi prende a braccetto e mi trascina con sé, io trascino con me Makoto che ride e Ren che borbotta dietro di noi.

«Ho così tanta fame, vorrei mangiare in quel ristorantino che abbiamo visto venendo qua»  
«Non pensavo che ti piacessero i locali tradizionali»

Al mio commento il volto di Ran assume un'espressione strana, insolita, che non credevo che potesse mai assumere.

«Ho detto qualcosa che non avrei dovuto dire?»  
«No, è che me lo fanno notare tutti i miei coetanei e non so… mi fa sentire diversa»  
«Ma lo siamo tutti, diversi»

Mi rivolge uno sguardo sorpreso come se non avesse mai preso in considerazione questa verità, poi la sua espressione si addolcisce di gratitudine e annuisce un poco. Per l'ennesima volta il tepore al petto si manifesta con delicatezza e mi pervade tutto il corpo, è una sensazione con cui non ho familiarità ma mi piace che sia lei a provocarla.  
Ho detto che Ran ricorda molto Makoto, ma ha quell'energia esuberante che riesce a dare la carica a chi le sta intorno; suo fratello maggiore è più placido, la sua gentilezza è più una carezza sulla testa. Quella di Ran è incoraggiante, dà forza e vitalità ed ecco perché ogni sua reazione ne provoca altrettante in me, come appunto una reazione a catena. Ecco perché mi piace tanto.  
Entriamo nel piccolo ristorante poco lontano dall'acquario e ci accomodiamo a un tavolo vicino alla finestra. I gemelli bisticciano per il posto a sedere, entrambi vorrebbero sedersi vicino alla finestra. Allora mi alzo e cedo il mio posto a Ran, che rifiuta ma io insisto fino a quando non si siede. Mi guarda imbarazzata, le rivolgo un sorriso gentile per rassicurarla del fatto che non ci siano problemi, ma causo l'effetto opposto, le sue guance arrossiscono ancora di più.  
Il pranzo prosegue con tranquillità, tra chiacchiere leggere come i sorrisi che increspano le mie labbra. Non ricordavo che stare in famiglia fosse così piacevole, mi sembra di appartenere a loro, di fare parte di questi legami, di queste chiacchiere e di queste risate. Da quanto tempo che non mi sentivo così, credo che siano passati così tanti anni che nemmeno mi ricordo quale sia stata l'ultima volta. È la voce di Makoto a distogliermi dalle mie riflessioni al riguardo.

«Volete fare qualcos'altro?»  
«Non saprei, potremmo fare un giro per questo quartiere»  
«Ran, sei una persona proprio noiosa»  
«E tu un rompi scatole»

Ecco che si ricomincia il ciclo eterno di battibecchi, i quali hanno cominciato a farmi ridere sotto i baffi per quanto sciocchi siano. Io e Makoto ci scambiamo uno sguardo divertito. Li lasciamo discutere ancora per un po’ e poi intervengo io a calmare le acque.

«Ci facciamo un giro per il quartiere e poi andiamo a casa»

Interviene Makoto ricordandomi che dobbiamo anche fare la spesa per la cena e per il giorno successivo.

«Allora ci facciamo un giro per il quartiere, poi facciamo la spesa e poi andiamo a casa»  
«Certo che siete proprio dei vecchi tutti e tre»  
«I bambini stanno zitti e seguono i vecchi»

Alla mia risposta sarcastica la schiena di Ren si drizza tutta, il suo sguardo si fa furente e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non riesce a dire niente. Si imbroncia e guarda fuori dalla finestra a braccia conserte, forse ho toccato un tasto dolente e la risatina di scherno sommessa di Ran non lo aiuta a calmarsi.  
Appena siamo fuori dal ristorante, passeggiamo per i vicoletti in stile tradizionale _Shitamachi_. Tante lanterne e vasi di fiori scorrono al nostro fianco, piccoli ristoranti tradizionali ci accolgono con i loro odori. Sumida è un quartiere fuori dal tempo, modernità e tradizione convivono e si influenzano creando qualcosa di unico e straordinario. La tranquillità della tradizione in contrasto all'urlo della contemporaneità della Tokyo Sky Tree, che capeggia nel quartiere e butta il suo sguardo su di esso.  
A un certo punto, notando che Ren cammina a testa bassa a pochi passi dietro di noi, mi separo da Makoto e raggiungo il ragazzo. Mi avvicino e parlo in modo all'apparenza casuale, ma in realtà presto molta attenzione alle parole che uso.

«Quando siamo a casa ti offro una sigaretta»  
«Non la voglio»  
«Pensavo che ti piacesse scroccare le mie sigarette»  
«Oggi non mi va»

Il suo malumore mi impensierisce, forse ho toccato davvero un tasto dolente senza saperlo. L'idea di aver rovinato tutto con le mie maledette parole mi fa provare ansia, cerco di rimediare a questo mio errore nella speranza che non sia davvero tutto perduto.

«Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato, che ti ha infastidito?»

Sospira scocciato e si stringe nelle spalle, con la punta della scarpa disegna un semicerchio sull'asfalto. Si concede del tempo per rispondermi, l'ho messo in una condizione di difficoltà. Credo che non sia abituato che qualcuno gli chieda direttamente il suo punto di vista oppure semplicemente non sa se darmi una risposta o ignorarmi.

«No…»  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
«Sì»  
«Sicuro sicuro?»

Non mi risponde subito, si concede altro tempo per pensare.

«Beh, non mi piace quando mi viene rinfacciato che sono infantile»  
«Non ti ho dato del bambino con l'intenzione di offenderti, volevo solo rispondere al tuo “vecchietti”. Non lo potev–»  
«Non lo potevi sapere e infatti non sono arrabbiato con te, ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi irritato»  
«Mi dispiace»

Alza le spalle e sospira ancora, questa volta sembra di sollievo. Mi rivolge uno sguardo veloce, che poi riabbassa e prosegue a parlare delle sue sensazioni.

«Non ti preoccupare. È solo irritante e frustrante»

Un attimo di pausa e poi continua a parlare. Mi sorprende la sua scelta di condividere i suoi pensieri più intimi con me, mi sorprende che abbia così tanto dentro di sé e nessuno che avesse avuto la possibilità di ascoltarlo. Ammetto di provare un senso di gioia misto a pressione perché non mi è mai capitato di ascoltare i _suoi_ pensieri.

«Ran è già all'università e io invece ancora al liceo. Lei sta andando avanti con la sua vita e io invece sto rimanendo indietro. Mi viene spesso rinfacciato che mi comporto come un ragazzino e sono certo che le persone pensino che sono un buono a nulla»  
«Perché pensi che le persone ti considerino un buono a nulla? Te l'hanno mai detto?»  
«No, non l'hanno mai detto, almeno non in mia presenza, ma non mi sorprenderebbe se lo pensassero. Non voglio dire i motivi…»  
«Va bene»

Ran ci fa cenno per avvisarci che sia lei che il fratello maggiore entrano in un negozietto. Io e il gemello rimaniamo fuori ad aspettarli, proseguiamo il nostro discorso. Percepisco che ancora abbia bisogno di condividere il peso dei suoi pensieri con qualcuno e io non posso fare a meno di offrire le mie orecchie e la mia esperienza a lui.

«Ammiro molto Ran, ma a volte ne sono invidioso e ferito»  
«Come mai?»  
«È sempre stata così, forte e caparbia, io invece un piagnone, in poche parole. Sai, fa male vedere il tuo riflesso riuscire in qualcosa e andare avanti, tu al contrario rimani fermo, bloccato»  
«Anche tu andrai avanti»  
«E quando?»  
«Quando arriverà il momento. Magari con al tuo fianco le persone giuste»

Il suo sguardo corrucciato mi provoca tenerezza, gli do una lieve pacca sulla spalla per incoraggiarlo. Non so se le mie parole abbiano avuto il potere di aiutarlo a credere di più in se stesso, non conosco nemmeno la ragione di questi suoi pensieri. Qualunque cosa sia accaduta in passato, deve essere stato davvero molto brutto e non sapere mi mette in difficoltà, perché non so bene che cosa potrei dire e cosa no. Come ho già detto ho bisogno che qualcuno mi spieghi per bene, se no non sono in grado di essere d'aiuto.  
Mi auguro davvero tanto di non aver parlato a sproposito, di averlo anche solo un minimo incoraggiato a non perdere la fiducia in se stesso e a concedersi il tempo che gli serve per capire chi è e che cosa vuole fare nella sua vita. È una caratteristica dei giovani essere confusi, indecisi e insicuri, ma questo non dovrebbe provocare troppe ansie e angosce nei loro cuori o farli sentire inadatti e un fallimento. Il tempo e la vita scorrono, sono brevi e sfuggono come sabbia tra le dita, eppure c'è sempre un tempo, un momento per tutto. La bocca di Ren, per la prima volta in mia presenza, prende una leggera incurvatura all'insù e le sue spalle si rilassano verso il basso, il peso delle sue preoccupazioni si è alleggerito e il sollievo distende la sua fronte corrugata.

Persino quando siamo a casa la preoccupazione per Ren non mi ha ancora abbandonato, Makoto si è accorto che qualcosa mi turba. I suoi tocchi all'apparenza casuali mi hanno impedito di perdermi troppo nei miei ragionamenti, nelle mie supposizioni, ma il tarlo continua a macinare il mio cervello. Poco prima di dormire mi chiede che cosa mi impensierisce. Gli rispondo in modo sincero senza mascherare la mia preoccupazione e la brutta sensazione che sento dentro di me ogni volta che penso che qualcosa di terribile possa essere accaduto. La sua risposta mi lascia basito, che faccio difficoltà a credere a ciò che sto ascoltando.

«Penso di avertelo già detto che ho provato a ricevere spiegazioni per questo suo cambiamento repentino, ma la reazione è stata violenta. Non ho mai visto così tanta sofferenza nel suo sguardo e non ho mai visto Ran così protettiva nei confronti di Ren. Qualcosa di terribile, come dici tu, è accaduto e non ci è dato di conoscere. Non pensare che per me rimanere all'oscuro di tutto sia un piacere, anzi è una sofferenza immensa. Però non posso nemmeno obbligarlo a parlare, posso solo rimanere al suo fianco e sperare di guidarlo un minimo in questo cammino. Ora non sono solo, ci sei anche tu, ho visto come ti prendi cura di Ren e so quanto ti preoccupi per lui. Grazie Sou, davvero grazie perché lui ha bisogno di noi e forse ha più bisogno di te, che di me»  
«Non credo di essere la persona più adatta, Makoto. Non so mai cosa dire, sono impacciato e spesso combino guai e peggioro le cose»  
«Io credo che per Ren tu vada bene. Stasera, per esempio, era molto più rilassato e non era pungente come è di solito»  
«Questo l'ho notato pure io»  
«Ecco, vedi che è grazie a te? Dopo averti parlato si è sciolto un po' il nodo dei suoi pensieri e deve aver provato per la prima volta un leggero sollievo, perciò non ti sorprendere se ti cercherà ancora in futuro»  
«Cercherò di essere il più presente possibile, ma non so se ne sarò in grado»  
«Sou, tranquillo. Ma adesso basta parlare!»

Mi zittisce con un bacio e mi tira a sé, mi posiziono tra le sue gambe. Ci baciamo e coccoliamo finché le nostre erezioni a contatto sfregano a ogni movimento e i nostri sospiri affannosi si mescolano. Cerco di ritrarmi per il disagio, ma le sue gambe si stringono sul mio corpo e mi intrappolano e allora provo a parlare.

«Mi sento un po' a disagio, ci sono i tuoi fratelli»  
«Zitto, facciamo piano»

Le sue mani percorrono la mia schiena, vanno oltre all'elastico dei boxer e mi stringono le natiche. La sua carica erotica mi abbaglia e mi fa perdere la ragione, non so come faccia a intrappolarmi e soggiogarmi. Gli bacio il collo, mentre gli accarezzo il corpo tonico e caldo. Scendo fino al petto, ma è una sosta breve perché proseguo la mia discesa verso il suo inguine; lo denudo e lo prendo tra le mie labbra, un lungo sospiro scuote il corpo di Makoto, che inizia a fremere. Chiudo gli occhi e cerco di donargli tutto l'amore possibile con la mia bocca, le sue dita accarezzano la mia testa fino a quando uno spasmo più forte non le fa chiudere e tirare i capelli. Un gemito soffocato mi fa aprire gli occhi e osservo la sua espressione appagata, che rende appagato pure me.  
Mentre attendo che si riprenda, lo bacio sulla pelle resa sensibile dall'orgasmo sapendo benissimo di ravvivare il fuoco. Infatti una mano mi avvolge e mi accarezza piano, poi sempre più intensamente; ho difficoltà a trattenere i gemiti, allora Makoto mi tiene intrappolato sulle sue labbra. Non serve molto affinché pure io venga, ero in una posizione critica già da quando era venuto lui.  
Pulisco entrambi perché lui è già addormentato con un sorriso soddisfatto, che mi rende fiero. Non nascondo di provare un leggero imbarazzo per quello che abbiamo appena fatto, con i suoi fratelli sotto questo tetto. Spero che non ci abbiano sentiti, spero tanto che non abbiamo fatto troppo rumore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo breve, ma spero che risulti intenso per i contenuti. Ho provato ad allungare il brodo, ma ho avuto paura che così facendo le parti importanti perdessero importanza perciò mi sono accontentata di scrivere il giusto.  
> Finalmente Ren ha avuto il coraggio di aprirsi con qualcuno che non fosse sua sorella, per lui è un importante passo in avanti che avrà ripercussioni positive nella seconda parte di "Yuanfen". Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto scrivere del suo trauma, ma è così delicato e complesso che credo che richiederebbe troppo tempo per essere scritta. Chissà al termine della seconda parte di "Yuanfen" potrei finalmente decidermi a scriverla, a voi interesserebbe?
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto questo capitolo e ringrazio anche chi ha recensito il precedente. Siete molto gentili e mi ha scaldato il cuore ricevere le vostre parole di incoraggiamento.
> 
> A domenica prossima con l'ultimo capitolo,  
> un abbraccio!


	3. Giorno 3

Mi sveglio di soprassalto, il cuore che batte forte nel petto e il respiro corto. Cerco al mio fianco la figura di Makoto, ma la mia mano incontra solo la tiepida superficie del materasso. In un lampo realizzo di essere completamente solo e guardo sorpreso quel lato vuoto del letto, spaesato lo cerco per la stanza ma non lo vedo. Si è svegliato prima di me ed è un fatto del tutto straordinario poiché è domenica, giorno in cui è una lotta farlo uscire dal letto. Vorrei che fosse qui, vorrei abbracciarlo e assicurarmi che quello che ho sognato sia soltanto un incubo e niente di vero.  
Mi gratto la testa e sposto il lenzuolo da una parte, indosso un paio di pantaloni nella penombra della stanza mentre cerco di captare rumori oltre la porta. Tutto, però, tace e sempre più in apprensione esco dalla camera da letto e mi dirigo verso la cucina. In mezzo all'ingresso che divide la cucina e il salotto guardo in entrambe le stanze, nessuno è presente. L'angoscia mi pervade e il senso di abbandono che ho provato nel sogno si ripresenta nella realtà, poggio una mano sul petto e cerco di calmarmi. Sono certo di essere sveglio per davvero, che non è una continuazione del sogno. Non è un sogno matriosca, ossia sogno nel sogno.  
Una porta alle mie spalle si apre, mi volto di scatto e trovo Ran a pochi passi da me. La guardo con occhi stralunati, con tono agitato le faccio un breve interrogatorio.

«Dov'è tuo fratello?»  
«Quale dei due?»  
«Makoto»  
«È uscito con Ren a fare un po’ di spesa al _kombini_ »  
«Ah, capisco»

Mi guarda per qualche attimo prima di cominciare a parlare di nuovo.

«Sembri sconvolto»  
«No, sono solo molto sorpreso di sapere che è già in piedi»  
«Ren l'ha svegliato»

Annuisco, come un automa entro in bagno per lavarmi. Sono incredulo, ma non lo dovrei essere più di tanto perché a svegliarlo è stato Ren, che, a differenza di me, non è il tipo che si lascia vincere dalla pigrizia del fratello maggiore. Ma più di tutto sono sollevato di sapere è la realtà. Non facevo incubi simili da tempo, è stato così realistico anche se in un certo senso era surreale. Mi è difficile spiegare queste due sensazioni contrastanti, ero in qualche modo consapevole che fosse un incubo e molto lontano dalla realtà visto gli accadimenti di questi giorni, ma la sensazione di abbandono e di vergogna che ho provato erano così vividi perché li ho già provati in passato.  
È stato terribile vedere Makoto voltarmi le spalle e allontanarsi da me con sguardo di odio, Ren e Ran invece mi guardavano rabbiosi e giudicanti, sprezzanti. Mi sono sentito smarrito perché non avevo mai visto niente del genere sui loro visi. È stato terrificante come il dolore di quel sogno mi abbia accolto nella realtà, il cuore accartocciato su se stesso e la sensazione di essere qualcosa di vergognoso è stata umiliante. Osservo il mio riflesso nello specchio, l'agitazione traspare dai miei tratti turbati. Con la coda dell'occhio noto due asciugamani in più appesi e due spazzolini assieme ai nostri, la consapevolezza di non essere del tutto da solo, di star condividendo lo spazio con qualcun altro, da tanto, tantissimo tempo diminuisce le sensazioni dolenti che provo. Mi denudo ed entro nella doccia, non attendo che l'acqua sia calda ma mi lascio travolgere dal getto da prima freddo e poi caldo, mi lascio massaggiare il corpo contratto.  
Fare la doccia al mattino è sempre stato un momento di intimità con me stesso che Makoto non ha mai violato, non che gli abbia mai detto di non venire ma solitamente sono contento che non sia mai entrato anche quando lui era sveglio. Quando stiamo insieme a una persona succede che si perdano i confini di noi stessi, che il nostro corpo si amalgami a quello della persona che amiamo, che non esistano più dei limiti. Sono fondamentali, fondamentali per non perdersi e per non dimenticare che l'altra persona esiste, che va rispettata perché è lei, perché è diversa. Nel momento in cui non ci dimentichiamo dei confini, non ci dimentichiamo nemmeno del rispetto e dell'altro. Ma in questo momento vorrei perdere i confini di me stesso e fondermi in Makoto per trovare sollievo nel suo abbraccio, nel suo calore accogliente e ristoratore.  
Appena sono pronto, pulito e vestito, faccio ritorno in cucina. I due fratelli sono rientrati, sistemano la spesa chiacchierando del più e del meno, Ran interviene di tanto in tanto. Tutta l'agitazione che provavo prima è stata spazzata via da questa scena di tranquilla quotidianità. Li osservo da fuori, dalla soglia, come se fossero parte di un dipinto e io un visitatore del museo. Ci sono dipinti che osservati da lontano appaiono in un modo, ma quando ti avvicini scorgi i dettagli che ti erano sfuggiti ed entri a far parte del dipinto. Ecco cosa provo quando varco quella soglia, divento parte del dipinto. Mi domando che colori abbia assunto la mia forma, saranno simili ai loro o più smorti? Saranno in sintonia o in netto contrasto? Sarà un contrasto che risalta o infastidisce l'occhio dell'osservatore, come un pugno?  
Mi aggrappo in modo delicato ai fianchi di Makoto così da non poter essere cancellato via da questa composizione, mentre passo per raggiungere la mia tazza e dato che ci sono scompiglio i capelli di Ren con una carezza veloce. In un attimo la sua espressione cambia più volte, da sorpreso a imbarazzato e poi irritato, anche se l'ultima è semplice finzione. Penso che in realtà gli abbia fatto piacere, ma preferisce continuare il gioco del ragazzo difficile e io non sono nessuno per negarglielo, al contrario sto apprezzando che fra noi sia così. Per entrambi è ancora difficile avere una dolcezza che non sia ruvida e spigolosa.  
Mi preparo il caffellatte e nell'attesa mi fumo una sigaretta, Emi subito si sveglia e si struscia contro di me per ricevere qualche coccola. Per ora non mi sento in grado di ascoltare le loro conversazioni a meno che non mi coinvolgano, il resto le lascio rimbombare lontane nelle mie orecchie senza carpire il loro significato. Eppure mi sorprende quanto siano in grado di trasportarmi nel loro mondo quando mi coinvolgono, mi sorprende che il mio cuore abbia urgenza ancora adesso di sentirsi parte di qualcosa. Credevo di aver perso questa necessità, ma Makoto è riuscito a riportarla in vita, come tutto quello che mi riguarda.

Nel pomeriggio i piani per oggi sono tutti saltati a causa dell'improvviso acquazzone che sta colpendo Tokyo. La noia sta prendendo possesso di noi, la televisione non passa niente di interessante, gli argomenti di conversazione sembrano che si siano esauriti con l'avvento del malumore e della delusione. Io mi sono sistemato in cucina con il mio portatile per portarmi avanti con il lavoro, che puntualmente tende sempre ad accumularsi appena distolgo l'attenzione.  
Lo scrosciare della pioggia fa da sottofondo assieme al ticchettio dell'orologio, di tanto intanto alzo lo sguardo verso il salotto. Makoto è intento a leggere e indossa i suoi occhiali sexy, non gliel'ho mai detto ma è molto sensuale quando li indossa. Se glielo dicessi farebbe di tutto per provocarmi e rischierei di rimanere intrappolato dal fascino di quelle lenti. Già vengo intrappolato dalla sua presenza, se ci aggiungessi anche quegli occhiali sarebbe veramente la mia fine. Ren lavora con il suo computer e la sorella fa _zapping_ tutta concentrata nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di interessante da guardare. Così viene trascorsa la nostra domenica, tra noia e sbuffi.  
Di tanto in tanto mi alzo e fumo una sigaretta, perdendomi ad osservare il cielo plumbeo e la superficie delle pozzanghere incresparsi ad ogni goccia di pioggia che cade. Qualche ombrello colorato rompe il grigiore di questo paesaggio umido. Capita che anche Ren si unisca e fumiamo uno accanto all'altro senza il bisogno di dover parlare per forza di qualcosa. Nonostante i progressi di ieri pomeriggio, non abbiamo ancora raggiunto la confidenza per parlare del più e del meno. Penso che entrambi non sapremo di cosa parlare, solo immaginare una conversazione casuale con lui mi crea imbarazzo non indifferente. Però, forse è il potere delle parole di Makoto, sento di provare molto più affetto per questo ragazzo complicato. Credo di poterlo considerare come una sorta di fratellino di cui prendermi cura quando ce n'è bisogno, guidarlo per non fargli perdere la rotta e sostenerlo quando si sente impotente difronte alla vita.

Quanto non sopporto le giornate vuote, che lasciano niente di concreto se non una scia di noia, irritazione e senso di non aver concluso un bel niente. Il malumore ha colpito Ren, Makoto e pure me, Ran sembra essere l'unica superstite. Guarda il film, che suo fratello gemello ha trovato in rete, con interesse ed entusiasmo. Sono a malapena le nove di sera, il mio lavoro arretrato è stato recuperato in una sessione quasi suicida che ha occupato tutto il pomeriggio, pur di non pensare all'incubo - che tuttora mi perseguita con qualche stilettata nel petto - e non lasciarmi travolgere dalla noia ho concentrato la mia attenzione sul lavoro.  
Sarò sincero, odio davvero lavorare a casa. Mi piace che casa e lavoro siano due ambiti separati che non collidano mai, trovarmi a casa dovrebbe essere il momento di respiro in cui non devo pensare alle mie responsabilità e potermi riposare. Quando succede che il lavoro è tanto sono costretto a portarlo con me e proseguire oltre l'orario di lavoro, che potrei trascorrere in ufficio ma non sono disposto a sacrificare nemmeno un secondo del mio tempo con Makoto.  
La frustrazione mi fa alzare dal divano e andare in cucina per fumare, Makoto mi trattiene per un polso per capire che cosa mi innervosisca. Mi limito ad alzare le spalle e a indicargli la finestra della cucina, lui comprende e mi lascia andare. Dopo qualche attimo di contemplazione della città di notte, sento una presenza dietro di me e penso che sia Ren.

«Ren, dovresti comprarti le sigarette e non scroccarle sempre da me»  
«Se le è comprate questa mattina e poi non sono Ren, ma Ran»

Mi volto a guardarla sbigottito, lei sorride divertita e prende posto al mio fianco.

«Scusami, pensavo che fossi tuo fratello»  
«Non ti preoccupare, succede spesso che ci scambino. Dicono che abbiamo più o meno la stessa presenza»  
«Su questo non condivido per niente, siete diversi»  
«Chissà»  
«Ne sono convinto»

Il silenzio cala fra noi, poi la sento sospirare in modo profondo. Le sue mane si stringono a mo' di preghiera e poi si sciolgono nell'esatto momento che si gira a guardarmi. Ci osserviamo per un po', occhi negli occhi. I suoi sono seri, una luce diversa li fa brillare e i miei sono di sicuro preoccupati e incuriositi.

«Sou, dobbiamo parlare. No, sono io che ti devo parlare»

Mi irrigidisco e trattengo per un attimo il respiro, il fantasma dell'incubo è apparso nella mia memoria. Lei mi sorride con dolcezza e poi prosegue.

«Non ti allarmare in questo modo, non ce n'è bisogno»  
«Beh, ho il diritto di essere preoccupato se cambi del tutto il tuo atteggiamento»

Ridacchia e scuote la testa, ma la sua ilarità viene sostituita di nuovo dallo sguardo serio. Inizia a parlarmi in modo solenne, ogni tanto la voce si fa greve ma prosegue senza intoppi.

«Ho sempre saputo che Makoto fosse gay. Sin da bambina lo sapevo, sapevo anche che Haru fosse il suo amore, come sapevo che per lui era una sofferenza. Mi bastava osservare il suo sguardo dolce e malinconico sempre rivolto al suo migliore amico per capire che quell'amore lo stava lentamente uccidendo. Però ora è diverso, come lui ti guarda è diverso e forte, posso sentirla pure io l'intensità del sentimento che prova per te»

Riprende per un attimo il respiro.

«Sembrerà strano sentirlo dire, ma mi sembra di amarti pure io, perciò grazie per aver donato a mio fratello una seconda possibilità per essere vivo»

Rilascio un respiro lungo, sono rimasto in apnea durante l'intera confessione pronto al peggio. Le mie spalle perdono la rigidità e si afflosciano, quasi mi viene da ridere per il sollievo che provo.

«In realtà dovrei essere io a ringraziare voi, tutti e tre. Questi tre giorni con voi mi hanno fatto rivivere situazioni che non ricordavo più, perché sovrastate dal dolore e dal rammarico. Non so nemmeno se mi merito queste belle parole da parte tua, non faccio niente di che...»

«Sou, tu forse ancora non lo realizzi ma hai davvero la capacità di salvare le persone. Hai salvato me e Ren, ci hai ascoltati senza giudicarci e hai ridato a Makoto la forza per andare avanti. Dopo il matrimonio era devastato e tu hai pian piano sfondato i muri che aveva eretto.»  
«Ran, non sai quanto l'ho fatto soffrire. Mi sono mosso nella sua vita come un elefante in un negozio di cristalli»  
«Ma questo non ti ha frenato e non ha impedito a Makoto di fidarsi di te fino al punto di aprire di nuovo il suo cuore. Tu non lo sai, ma solo a guardarvi illuminate la stanza con il vostro amore»

Le mie orecchie sono bollenti, sono in imbarazzo e Ran sembra convinta di voler continuare a parlare e difendere la propria posizione. È fatta così, testarda e ferma nelle proprie convinzioni.

«Io posso solo esserti grata. Per me sei mio fratello, adesso, hai tutto il diritto di diventare parte della mia famiglia. Anche Ren lo pensa, me l'ha fatto capire quando ieri siamo andati a letto, ma non riesce a dirtelo perché... Insomma, noi ti accettiamo»

È troppo per me, le emozioni che provo sono così tumultuose e forti da spaccarmi il petto in mille pezzi. Anche le emozioni e le sensazioni più belle hanno quella forza prorompente che provoca dolore, ma è una sofferenza piacevole che ti lascia con due occhi umidi pronti alle lacrime. Così mi sento in questo momento, pronto a perdere la mia compostezza e lasciarmi andare del tutto, ma mi limito a stringerle una mano e sorriderle colmo di gratitudine. Vorrei ringraziarla a parole, ma mi sono tutte morte sulla lingua, però non ce n'è bisogno perché siamo connessi sullo stesso canale e ci comprendiamo. Le sue parole hanno sciolto tutti i nodi del mio cuore, spazzata del tutto la paura di essere abbandonato e odiato come nel sogno. Questa conversazione è capitata nel momento giusto, proprio quando io ne avevo bisogno e subito mi viene da pensare che Ran abbia forse intuito qualcosa sul mio stato d'animo. È stata per tutto il giorno guardinga nei miei confronti, come se intuisse che qualcosa mi preoccupava. Quando Makoto mi ha detto che lei ha un grande intuito, non gli avevo del tutto creduto ma oggi mi ricredo, dubito che lei mi abbia parlato e rassicurato tanto per fare ma perché sapeva che ne avevo il bisogno.

Dopo qualche attimo si allontana da me e ritorna seduta sul divano a guardare il film, io osservo il trio e sorrido con il cuore pronto a scoppiare. Ritorno pure io in salotto, mi siedo accanto a Makoto e lo cingo in un abbraccio a cui si lascia andare. Le sue dita si intrecciano con le mie e si accomoda meglio su di me, trovando posto tra le mie gambe. Appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla e chiudo gli occhi godendomi la sua calda presenza e inspirando il suo profumo. Finalmente ho una casa, finalmente sento di essere in grado di sorridere con leggerezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco l'ultimo capitolo di questa missing moment! Breve come il precedente per le stesse ragioni, ho voluto che vi concentraste il più possibile sull'interscambio di parole tra Ran e Sou perché sono delle parole meravigliose. Si sono scritte da sole mesi fa, Ran adora Sou con tutto il suo cuore e ha una specie di cotta per lui, ma non pensate male! Non ha alcuna intenzione di interferire perché non è una cotta di quelle romantiche, non so spiegarmi bene ma sappiate che lo adora con tutto il suo cuore e per lei averlo vicino con lui è sinonimo di felicità.
> 
> Mi auguro che vi sia piaciuta questa missing moment e ringrazio con tutto il cuore chi ha letto. Grazie, grazie, grazie e alla prossima!
> 
> Un abbraccio


End file.
